Status Bars
Status bars allow player to monitor the protagonist's physical and mental states. Basically, death occurs when your HP reaches 0. However, zombies is not the only thing that causes HP to drop. Players should keep an eye on the other stats, as leaving them low will very often cause unexpected death. The manner in which the some statuses are called make addressing them quite unintuitive and confusing. For example, eating a Potato mildly increases Hunger bar (i.e reduces the level of hunger) but heavily decreases Infection bar (i.e increases the level of infection). For this reason, the words increase and decrease should be used sparingly. Instead, words like improve, recover (for positive changes), or inflict and worsen (for negative changes) should be used when appropriate. The symbols (+) is used for positive changes, and (-) is used for negative changes. The rules of thumbs are: (1) For all the bars, fuller is better. and (2) When they start flashing red, they begin causing side effects. Injury 'Levels' *Slightly Injured *?? 'Worsened by' *Get hit by zombies. Each hit reduces a negligible amount, but they add up eventually. Apparently the amount of damage doesn't matter. A 10 HP hit and a 2 HP hit causes the same amount of injury. 'Recovered by' *Bandages: So far this is the only way to recover from injuries. 'Effects' *Injuries reduces maximum HP. Even being slightly injured reduces HP a little. *When the bar starts flashing red, it also periodically causes Infection. Infection 'Levels' *Light Infection *?? 'Worsened by' *Injuries *Starvation *Eating raw food (Meat and Potatoes) *Cold weather (Temperatures below 10 degrees) *Scripted events: None so far. 'Recovered by' *Medicine items: Ointment, Penicillin and Home-made Antibiotic. 'Effects' *When it starts flashing red, it reduces HP REALLY fast. Hunger 'Levels' *Full (no texts) *Hungry *Starving *Seriously Starving 'Worsened by' *Living: fighting, traveling, sleeping, etc. It takes a little more than 1 day of doing nothing for Hunger to drop from 100% to 0%. *Apparently the protagonist gets hungry faster when travelling / fighting (needs testing). 'Recovered by' *Eating (yep) 'Effects' *From Starving level, Hunger causes Infection. *A hungry protagonist regenerate HP slower (according to in game text, needs testing). Energy 'Levels' *?? *Tired *Exhausted 'Worsened by' *Living: fighting, traveling, working, etc *Apparently the protagonist gets tired faster when travelling / fighting (needs testing). 'Recovered by' *Sleeping *Drinking Coffee (?) 'Effects' *From Exhausted level, attack speed is reduced by 50%. Mood 'Levels' *??? *Breakdown 'Worsened by' *Living: fighting, traveling, sleeping, etc. It takes a little more than 1 day of doing nothing for Hunger to drop from 100% to 0%. *Apparently it gets worse faster when the protagonist is tired and/or injured (needs testing). 'Recovered by' *Drinking Coffee *Eating Flavored Stew. 'Effects' *According to in-game text, low Mood causes the character to recover and work more slowly. *As low Mood doesn't cause any immediate harm, and Coffee Beans have better uses, players can safely ignore this stat and concentrate on managing the others. HP The most straightforward of all stats Category:Gameplay